


Doctor Hale

by Sterek_09



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Peter, F/F, F/M, Female Chris Argent, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other, Soulmates, original child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	Doctor Hale

Doctor Hale  
When Peter returned to beacon hills as a esteemed doctor, he was praised to high heaven. His family already have a very high status in the community. His alpha was proud of him, while Peter enjoyed the praise of his pack and the community it still felt like he was missing something in life. Peter decided to travel the world and get his degree, he thought he could find his mate faster by covering more ground. He had no luck, so he decided to return to home the time away from the pack had made his wolf on edge. It was Peter’s first day at beacon hills hospital when a child around the age of 5 is rushed into the emergency room, they have a gash on their leg. Peter when asked to come to the emergency room he can smell wolf and magic on the kid, it’s rare to find a kid with both a magical parent and a wolf parent. Peter wonders why the kid didn’t heal themselves when he hears that the little girl was brought in by a friends parent. Ah, a very smart pup Peter thinks, he bandages up the little girls leg all for show. He flashes his eyes at her and winks, she flashes hers back as well however Peter is shocked by there colour. They are supernatural blue meaning this innocent girl had killed how interesting. The young girls mother comes running into the room babbling.  
“I’m so sorry Alison. I only just got your miss calls is Gene okay?” Her voice like honey peters wolf sings this is the one. Peter pushes that thought down as he makes his way over to the mother.  
“your daughter is fine, Miss?” Smooth real smooth Peter his wolf sasses him.  
“Miss Stilinski but call me stiles. “ her warm honey eyes look into Peter’s blue ones, and his insides feel like jelly. She has moles on her face and shoulders, her brown hair cascades down her shoulders and back. Peter has never seen a women of such beauty.  
“can I speak to you I’m private stiles about your daughter? Peter asks.  
She nods and turns to Alison to tell her to go home.  
Peter leads stiles into his office and closes the door.  
“have you spoken to the alpha of the land, stiles? “ she freezes, she looks scared.  
“don’t worry little one, we won’t harm you or your daughter Gene was it?” Stiles nods.  
Her voice breaks as she speaks “ me and Gene moved here about four months ago. I didn’t know a pack was her. “  
Ah, so she’s the magical parent Peter’s wolf say.  
“ I can introduce you to the pack if you would like ?”


End file.
